


Into the... Wait, I am where now?

by EthelPhantom



Series: Into the DC verse [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, And that's because I couldn't bother to decide which I wanted to use, Gen, I just literally threw Marinette in the middle of the DC universe, Like akuma portal threw, Listen I don't know what's going on either, MariBat, No romantic ships going on, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelPhantom/pseuds/EthelPhantom
Summary: A scream and what felt like an endless darkness later, Marinette found herself standing on the roof of a tall building in a strange city. She was rather certain that it was even taller than the Eiffel Tower.It was only then that she realised it was windy but not cold, and that made her check what clothing she was in because not many of her outfits she used during the summer could hold cold out very well. And yeah, she was in the Ladybug suit. Goddamnit. She was in a strange city with no means of returning, and the fact she was transformed meant there was an akuma running rampant in Paris.The day could have certainly gone so much better.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Into the DC verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670470
Comments: 33
Kudos: 460





	Into the... Wait, I am where now?

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompts? Uh Okay not a romantic pairing but what about Mari and the Central City Rogues like the ones from the arrowverse e.g. captain cold heatwave and golden glider or maybe for a different prompt what about mari and the batfam but following the old crossover cliche of falling into another universe/dimension through an akuma or something
> 
> Aaannnd because I am not familiar with the arrowverse, you can have the latter one. I was having a lot of fun with it so. I don't know what's going on though so please don't ask.

A scream and what felt like an endless darkness later, Marinette found herself standing on the roof of a tall building in a strange city. She was rather certain that it was even taller than the Eiffel Tower.

It was only then that she realised it was windy but not cold, and that made her check what clothing she was in because not many of her outfits she used during the summer could hold cold out very well. And yeah, she was in the Ladybug suit. Goddamnit. She was in a strange city with no means of returning, and the fact she was transformed meant there was an akuma running rampant in Paris. 

The day could have certainly gone so much better. 

It was also the middle of the night right now and that certainly didn’t help because that meant she would not be able to find anyone to help her all that easily. Yeah, indeed, the day could have certainly gone so much better, but it seems fate didn’t like her enough and was intent on making it go downhill and straight to hell. 

She could probably ask Tikki if she knew how to get home from here. 

Then, just as Marinette was about to throw her yoyo and swing around to see if she could see someone to ask them where in the world she was (preferably untransformed) or to at least try to figure out the place herself, she heard someone landing behind her with a loud thump. Marinette whipped around fast, meeting the… well, certainly not their  _ eyes _ . All she really saw was someone with a god awful red helmet in her opinion no one should actually wear unironically, a leather jacket and… was that a giant red bat on their chest? 

Good god. 

Soon enough, someone in a red skinsuit and a black cowl (how old was this person? Marinette got the vibe of maybe an eighteen-year-old but the cowl made them look like fourty) landed next to them. Scowling. Of course. That was definitely what she fucking needed from this day.

Seriously, fate? It was bad enough finding yourself in a strange place in the middle of the night, random people in masks and fucking _capes_ and angry at something (her?) really wasn’t needed. 

“Who the fuck are you and how did you get here?” the one in a helmet asks her,  _ in English _ . How fun, she’s not even in France anymore. Hopefully she’s still in Europe, but she isn’t holding her breath. The area is too weird for the Great Britain and the person’s accent sounds more American than British. Their voice is modified, but Marinette estimates them to be a little over twenty. It’s not that hard to guess. Probably. They walk closer to her and— 

Oh god, did they really need to be  _ that  _ tall? It was like watching a crane, like, the kind you use in the construction sites. To be able to look them where she thinks their eyes might be, she needs to actually  _ look up _ . 

“Well. I certainly don’t know how I got here, but I think I should blame the latest fashion catastrophe of Paris that Papillon calls an akuma. I am Ladybug, the superheroine of Paris who’s both way too young to do this and has got no idea where she is so if you could be so kind as to tell where I am so I can see if my teammate could get me back home, I’d be very happy to get out of your hair.”

She’s pretty sure that was how you said it in English anyway. If otherwise never, she’s certainly overjoyed right now about the fact she took extra English courses in school. It made communicating a lot easier. 

“Since when has Paris had superheroes? Hey, Replacement, when was it you or B were in Paris the last time?” the helmet head asks the smaller person behind them. 

“Two weeks ago, I think? We had a meeting there. Why?”

“Were there any superheroes or villains or some shit like that there?”

“Not as far as I was aware, no. Well, other than Emilie Agreste’s horrible fashion sense, that is.”

Marinette could feel colour draining from her face. This couldn’t be happening.  _ Where had that akuma thrown her? _ “Mm. Agreste is alive?” she asked with a strained voice. 

“Yes, yes she is, and she is one of the most known actresses in the world, as well as the wife of one of the most liked fashion designers. And it very much seems you are lying, miss  _ Ladybug _ . You a new villain? Or a meta trying to be a hero? Because let me tell you,  _ you won’t get far here in Gotham. _ ” 

The helmet head’s voice turned borderline threatening (although after Hawkmoth and all the akumas, her idea of “threatening” was rather screwed so she wasn’t too sure) and they stepped forwards as she backed away, her hand already placed on her yoyo to throw it if she needed to get away. Surely enough, the  _ second  _ helmet head’s body jerked weirdly towards her, she threw out her yoyo to the nearest thing it could be wrapped around.

“Goddamnit you fucker—” 

And then there was a sharp, stinging and  _ burning  _ pain in her knee, as though something had hit her hard. Her hand slipped and she fell helpless to the ground, hitting her head. It took her a lot to be able to force herself on her knees, supported by her arms. 

“...Did her suit deflect the bullets?  _ What the fuck. _ How did that even happen?” 

_ They’d shot her?! What the hell was wrong with this place? _

“Magic?” Mari suggested, wincing as she tried to move her knee. She picked up her yoyo and flicked it open, trying to contact Chat so he could get Kaalki and get her home. She couldn’t stay here, wherever she was. 

The problem was, the idea that Emilie was alive and there were no superheroes or supervillains in Paris was frightening. If that was true, then there was a big chance she would not be able to contact Chat, or anyone, really. 

The yoyo just made a long sound of not being able to contact anyone, taking away all Marinette’s hope with it. She slumped right back down, barely able to support her weight and cried. Even being Ladybug couldn’t stop her. The only reason it couldn't connect was if she wasn’t in her world anymore. And if that wasn’t a scary thought, Marinette didn’t know what was. 

“Hood, do you think there’s any chance she’s telling the truth but she’s just from another universe? Like, an alternate one. I can’t really notice signs of lying in her so either she’s the best goddamn liar I’ve seen in a long time  _ or  _ she’s telling the truth. It’s not like it’s the first time we’ve seen alternate universes,” the one with the cowl and the cape says, tired, and Marinette can’t remember when was the last time she just wanted to hug someone and cry against someone this much if she didn’t count the times Chat basically sacrificed himself and died in front of her eyes. 

(Seriously, that cat really did not know how to take care of himself. He better learn while she’s here because otherwise Paris will have no one to save them.)

“But that… That means there’s no way I can get home,” she murmurs and feels her transformation fall away as she sobs hopelessly. She knows she hasn’t used her lucky charm and she certainly didn’t call it off, so Tikki must have decided it didn’t matter in this situation. 

“Oh Marinette,” Tikki says and caresses her cheek as well as she can with those tiny paws of hers before she presses her forehead against Marinette’s. Marinette can’t help the tears that fall from her eyes as she lets Tikki try to comfort her, completely oblivious to the helmet head freaking out behind her. 

“Holy shit that is a fucking  _ child _ and I just shot her in the kneecap? Hell, if that suit hadn’t been there I swear that would’ve crippled her and  _ oh fuck she’s crying.  _ What do I do now? What have I done?” There’s a clatter of guns and other stuff before they’re kneeling next to Marinette but not touching — very polite of them, because they don’t know what her boundaries are and it’s not like she’s bleeding or something that would require the contact regardless of what she likes. Regardless of the fact they just  _ shot  _ her, she thinks they are rather nice. 

“I’m so sorry kid. I didn’t— God, yeah, no excuses here, it’s become a reflex and I didn’t realise you were a child. How old are you anyway? Eleven? Twelve?” Then she sees a red helmet on the ground without its wearer and all Marinette can guess from that is they took it off. She’s not looking at them to find out whether they’re wearing another mask under it or not though. She doesn’t think she’d be too surprised if they were.

It was… a  _ little  _ strange how their voice goes from angry and threatening to this soft voice that tries to soothe her. Marinette definitely appreciates it as it does bring her comfort. Tikki shoots a glare at the helmet head (well, helmet-less head at this point) before she flies to them, picks their hand up and lets it go only when it’s above Marinette’s shoulder that’s definitely not closer to them. 

“The least you can do is give her some kind of a hug if you don’t want me to ruin you for hurting my bug,” she hisses, and weirdly enough, they comply  _ immediately.  _ To be honest, Tikki can be kinda scary when she wants to so it isn’t that surprising. Maybe. Probably. Possibly. Whatever. The hug is kinda awkward, like they haven’t hugged people much in years, but that’s fine. Marinette melts into it anyway and now she doesn’t need to support her weight anymore so she goes limp. They don’t seem intent on hurting her anymore and also she can trust Tikki to take care of her should something happen so she doesn’t care too much.

She can feel the stare of the other person on her, not sure what she should expect from them. When they  _ do  _ open their mouth though, it’s nothing she could have guessed, because: “Hey you know what, Hood? She looks like a Wayne and if she’s not from this world, it technically makes her an orphaned superhero child with traumatic past. Do you think B would take her in until we figure out how to get her home?”

Marinette perks up at that and turns to look at the cape person. She knows she’s gaping but it seems neither mind. “Wait. You’re going to help me get home?” It’s just a little sad how excited she gets over the idea of two complete strangers helping her after said strangers seemed ready to take her down at any given second just moments earlier but this is not her Paris — this isn’t Paris at all — and she doesn’t need to play the role of a mature and responsible heroine right now. 

“Uh, yes, obviously? You’re not supposed to be here and I’m sure you’d like to get back home,” helmet head says, and  _ god  _ Marinette needs better names for both of them but it’s kinda awkward at this point. Well, helmet head has used Replacement (and isn’t that just a bit rude, Monsieur Helmet Head, be more respectful and learn some manners, please) of the cape person and cape person called helmet head “Hood”. Like, what hood? She can’t see any hoods here, especially not on their person. 

Regardless, Marinette just straight out  _ beams  _ and throws herself first into the helmet head’s arms and hugs him like it’s no problem at all before she scrambled up and hug attacked cape person as well. “Thank you so much!” And oh, maybe Cape isn’t that old after all because they’re only a little taller than she is. Maybe they’re around sixteen?

Helmet just stares at her. “I— How did she manage to do what only Nightwing can? Like, I can’t remember anyone managing to hug you that easily — aside from Spoiler and Black Bat  _ maybe  _ — in like, years.”

“Same right back to you, dear Hood, right back to you,” Cape replies, a little tense as Mari is still hugging him. 

The name “Nightwing” takes a moment before it registers in Marinette’s brain. Wasn’t that the name of that one superhero in the comics Alya loved to tell her about? The one that ended up being Chat’s sexual awakening a bit ago? 

Oh my god. 

“Wait, Nightwing? You don’t happen to be the Red Hood — where’s your hood though and  _ yes  _ I’m going to critique your style, that’s kinda my job as a fashion designer — and Red Robin — you, on the other hand, what is that cowl supposed to be? Make you look fifty?”

And yes, apparently she managed to recover from her shock because there she is, sassing two people like she knows them very well. Or like they were Papillon because she was rather tired of his shit. 

“Uh-huh.”

“So, it turns out the akuma threw me into a fictional universe that I only know about because of my friends who kinda made me read and watch as much as humanly possible during the summer and there are actually comics about you in my world. I also probably know your identities because of that. Do you think you could contact Wonder Woman and ask if she knows anything about the Miraculous because if she does, that could be one way to send me back home. Her mother was one of the Ladybug successors, right, Tikki?”

“Yes, Hippolyta was one of my first holders indeed. Not the first, but one of the first. It would be nice to see her or her daughter after such a long time even if they weren’t necessarily my Bug and her daughter.” 

Both the Red Hood — Jason Todd, she’s pretty sure of that — and Red Robin — definitely Tim Drake — are staring at her bewildered. It’s a little amusing. Then she remembers her knee as she takes a step wrong and winces again, falling to the ground. Tikki rushes to her side to soothe the pain, but Red Robin is nearly as fast as he picks her up. “Well. Since you apparently know who we are — though I’d like to have confirmation of it first just in case —, I think we should take you to Agent A for check up,” he says, trying to be as gentle as possible with her. 

“Yeeahhh, about that, can we please leave out the part where I shot a child? Or at least heavily emphasise the fact I did not realise it in time? N is going to have my head — as though I wouldn’t do it myself for the same reason — when he hears about it, and you know it’s worse to have N disappointed in you than to have B disappointed in you. He looks at you like you kicked his puppy and stole all his cereal and is ready to relive the memory of his parents’ death and I can’t take more of it so soon,” Red Hood says, looking torn between flinging himself down from the roof without the safety of his grapple and just burying his face in his hands right there. 

It’s kind of amusing. 

“Yeah, I get you. Let’s see if we can avoid it, and if not, then we just explain the story — or let her explain. That sounds like a good idea, she didn’t look too furious with you after a while there,” Red Robin snorts, and Marinette can hear and feel the rumble in his chest before he can hear the actual sound in the air. “So. Will you help me convince B to take her in?”

Red Hood turns the  _ helmet  _ — and no, she’s never going to stop needing to mention that all the time — in his hands a few times before putting it back on. “Well. I kinda want to say no because of the probably eternal grudge I have with B, but yeah, she’s way too sweet to stay with me considering the stuff I do on the daily, and B definitely has the space for more kids, and there’s not really a way to put her with anyone else considering we do need to send her back at some point. It would be too problematic,” he finally says and pulls out the grabble. “You gonna carry the girlie or let her do it herself? It looked like she knows how to with that yoyo of hers, even if I’ll never understand how it can support her weight that easily  _ or  _ how she can shoot it with such pinpoint accuracy.”

That having been said, Red Robin turns back to look at Marinette. “Well? Do you think you can grabble — or swing, however you call it — yourself with us to where we’re going with that knee? Grabbling with you would be a little more difficult but not impossible so you can say you can’t if you need to.”

Marinette shakes her head. “I think I can manage. The suit eases the pain anyway. It will help if you only let me down after I transform though? And you might want to close your eyes because I’ve been told the light is rather bright to other people?” she says and as soon as she thinks Red Robin has closed his eyes, she calls to Tikki with “Tikki, spots on!”

After she was done, she let Red Robin put her down as she tested her knee. Yeah, it kinda stung but it didn’t hurt, per se, so it was fine. She would survive, probably. Hopefully. 

“Let’s go before I regret this,” she huffed and played with the yoyo, waiting for the Reds to make a move. When they did, she followed. 

Okay, so maybe the day wasn’t going so badly after all. It was rather fun swinging in a new city with two people she only knew as fictional characters. 

...Marinette wondered if she was a fictional character in their world and now she really needed to find out as soon as possible. 

_ oOoOoOoOo _

**Bonus:**

“Who— Tim, who is this and why are you bringing her here while you and Jason are still in full costume sans the masks? Since when has either of you used the front door anyway. I know very well you two are part of the family that literally cannot use front doors to save their life because crawling in through a window does not give you time to reflect on your bad life choices and make you want to turn away as fast. And what is this tiny child doing  _ here  _ in the first place?” 

Tim smiles brightly at Bruce who is in the Batsuit for some reason. Why was he inside the manor in the Batsuit to begin with? He has absolutely  _ no right  _ to nag about it to him. Absolutely none. “Do introduce yourself to him,” he says to the tiny girl (that is not that tiny compared to him but he’s just happy she’s still shorter than him) in front of him while still keeping a hand on her shoulder like a proud big brother showing his sister around or a parent showing his child around. It’s a bit weird to be honest but Tim can’t find it in himself to mind too much right now. It’s too much fun being able to mess with Bruce without actually messing with him.

“Hello Monsieur Wayne—” Bruce gapes at her and it’s so much fun to see, “—I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the only daughter of the best bakers in my Paris, as well as the superhero of my Paris. I’m also from an alternate universe where this world is a fictional verse and that kinda has me knowing everyone’s identities. It’s nice to meet you.”

Tim laughs — actually, genuinely laughs and he can hear people falling over inside the manor before hurrying to them and looking at him like he’s sick. It makes him laugh even more. He pushes everyone aside and drags Marinette inside, waiting for Jason to follow him. He does, eventually. 

“So. Hey Bruce, here’s a ‘tiny and young Tim Drake comes in for the first time without his parents and with an older Bat’ - situation all over again for you, except this time there’s no older dead Bat that has her here and it’s, in fact, the older Bats who want her in. Jason and I like her, let’s adopt her. She even fits the black hair-blue eyes - theme your kids seem to mostly have going on. She’s even a superhero and knows all our identities, she’s a great addition to the family. If you won’t take her in, I’m going to do that myself—” because regardless of the fact he was not old enough, money could do hell of a lot things in this city, “—and she’ll still come over here because then she’s family. Or, we could get Jason to adopt her and then you’ll want to take them both here because you’re not sure if you can trust either of them enough. Your pick.”

The flabbergasted expression painted on Bruce’s face that could be seen even with the cowl was totally worth all of this. It took a lot to not laugh at Bruce’s expression after Tim’s analysis. Jason did not possess that strength, it seemed, because he did burst out laughing at Bruce. 

“Fine. We’re sending her back as soon as possible, though.”

In the end, they did not end up sending her back as soon as possible and figured out a way for her to come by whenever she wanted, and for them to go to her world to meet her when they felt like it. 

(None of them had been able to avoid falling in love with the sweet girl and deciding she was a part of the family, their daughter or sister.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked I guess? 
> 
> Do come scream at me on my [tumblr](https://ethelphantom.tumblr.com/) if you feel like it!


End file.
